


Carry That Weight

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, amelia's armor, cute and fluffy I M O, fefemslashweek2016, prompt: armour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia is slowly making her way back from the battle. Very. Slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry That Weight

Neimi paced the camp nervously. She had been near the front lines when the battle wrapped up and as such had been the first to strike up the new camp while everyone regrouped and prepared to march out once more. By all means, it should have been a happy occassion - they had won yet another battle, and they were one step closer to their goal - but Amelia was not yet there. They had split up in the heat of battle, and Neimi had lost track of her. If Amelia somehow got hurt... Neimi could never forgive-

Slowly, steadily, Amelia's helmet came into view over a nearby hill. Step by step, she bounced up and down, her pauldrons banging with every motion. Neimi quickly ran out to meet her, barely holding herself back from shouting Amelia's name in relief only through sheer timidness. As she got close, however, Amelia could finally see Neimi herself and raised one of her massive gauntlets to wave hello. 

Neimi ran up alongside Amelia and fell in pace with her. "I'm - I'm really glad you're okay. I was really worried... once we got split up."

Amelia said something in reply, but it came out as a steely mumble through the thickness of her armor.

"Sorry, what was that?" Neimi asked before she could finish thinking. "Oh, sorry, sorry... how about you stop just for a second..." Amelia slowly halted her momentum and crouched down slightly. Neimi reached up and, as she had ample practice at by now, deftly undid the straps holding Amelia's helmet on, pulling it off with one smooth motion. She tucked it under her arm as Amelia shook off the oppression of her armor and took a deep breath of the fresh air, her blonde hair and beautiful green eyes glimmering in the sunlight. It was that moment that Neimi lived for, even if she would never admit it.

"Thanks, Neimi! It's so stuffy in here, I wonder sometimes if all this is worth it." Amelia smiled at Neimi, and Neimi's heart jumped in place again.

"Oh, don't say that, Amelia! It keeps you safe, and..." Neimi couldn't help herself from tearing up a little. "If you ever got hurt out there... I don't know what I'd do..."

Amelia tried to give Neimi a comforting hug, but as she reached out, she couldn't quite get her arm around Neimi properly from the side. Neimi started to move closer to Amelia, but before she could realize what was going to happen, Amelia had given her a smack on the back with her gauntlet, knocking Neimi off balance and sending her tumbling down the grassy hill, the helmet falling to the ground and bouncing behind her. "Neimi! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" Amelia shouted after her.

When Neimi finally stopped rolling, she brushed herself up and got to her feet, turning to look at Amelia still making her steady progress down. "What was that for! You," - and Neimi found her angry voice nearly breaking into laughter - "you just, haha, you knocked me down, hahahaha, the hill! Why'd you, hahahaha, do that?!"

"I'm so sorry, I just," and Neimi saw Amelia's tears turn into laughter herself, "you seemed worried, and I wanted to make you feel better, and I panicked, and," and Amelia broke out into her own laughter. 

Finally, as the two of them recovered from their laughing fit, Amelia finally having reached Neimi, Amelia plopped herself firmly on the ground, falling like a ton of bricks in the process. "I don't think I can be trusted with this armor anymore today," she bemoaned, shaking her head. "I'm plum beat after that last battle. Help me take it off here and carry it back?"

Neimi nodded and set to work. First off, removing the pauldrons. She undid a few key straps she had done herself that very morning, and the left pauldron easily detached from the giant mass. "One down!" Neimi said with some glee. 

"Thanks again, Neimi. It's so much easier getting this on and off when there's someone helping take care of it." Neimi looked up from the pauldron she had set down to see Amelia looking right at her, her smile beaming. Neimi blushed and looked away.

"Well, you know, I'm j-just," Neimi said, stuttering, "r-really happy I can help you." She quickly moved to Amelia's other side, to get busy once again. One knot, two knots, three... and the right one fell off as well. "Knowing that I can make you even a bit safer... it makes me really happy."

Neimi was looking at the ground as she thought, but she felt Amelia's metal gauntlet (very delicately) push her chin up as Amelia leaned in to give Neimi a quick peck on the lips. Neimi blushed ferociously as Amelia giggled mischievously. "And it lets me do what I can to keep you safe. So thanks, Neimi," she said, smiling. 

Neimi slowly fell to the ground, curling up in a ball.

"Oh no, did I hurt you again? I'm sor-"

"Why do you have to be so cuuuuuuute?!" Neimi shouted. "It's not faaaaaair!"

Amelia broke out in giggles as Neimi bounced up again and hugged her tightly, crying all the while.


End file.
